Papavero
The Papavero is a 2-door sports coupé that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The car's design is very European in nature and appears to be inspired by the design of the Artega GT and Alfa Romeo 4C.The car has the tailights from the Nissan GTR. The front of the car features a lot of curved elements. The front bumper features a black curved insert area that houses a duct and two small, circular fog lamps near the outer edges. A short distance above the duct, the front bumper features a sharp curved edge. Centrally, above the sharp edge, the manufacturer emblem is placed. The curve connects the two headlamp units. The headlamp units are egg-shaped and house two circular headlamps. The bonnet/ hood features two, long impressed areas. The sides of the continue the curvy theme and the wheelbase is curved. The wheelbase also has an impressed area, spanning most of the wheelbase, with a duct at its rear. Near the top of the front quarter panel a small, split air duct can be found. Beginning just below the height of the duct is a line which runs along the body and into the bottom curve of the upper air duct. The wing mirrors are ovular and mounted on a black polymer area just behind the base of the A-pillar. The roof features a small shark-fin antenna, centrally just in front of the rear windscreen. The car features doors with frameless windows and the greenhouse is outlined by smooth curves. The car features wheels that are made up from five circles. The stealth edition of the car features ten spoke wheels. The rear of the car provides clear reference to its sporting nature. Behind the rear windshield, on the impressed body area, are two rectangular vents. The rear quarter and main rear element are outlined by a curve that runs from the top of the main side ducts along to the rear of the body and making the bottom edge of the main rear formation. Unlike the 4C and Artega GT, the Papavero can be found with a rear wing fitted. At the top of the rear, a main formation can be seen, which sits on an impressed area of the car's rear face. A small horizontal brake light strip sits in a central metal area at the top. The black area features taillights that are made from two circular lights. The inner light has a red outer ring with a clear centre and the outer has a red outer ring with an amber centre. The bottom of the rear buumper features what appears to be a six-blade CFRP diffuser, with the outer blades being curved. Either side of the outer blades are twin-circle exhaust tips. Performance Overview Gallery Papvero(Two-Tone)-WD.jpg|An example of the car, on display with an iridescent paint scheme Papavero (Rear&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|Rear and side view of the car Special Occurences Stealth edition The stealth edition for the most part is nearly identical to the base model, but features a full grayscale colour scheme, with a deep grey body paint job. The roof of the special edition is finished in unpainted CFRP and there is also a CFRP rear wing added. The car also features grey ten spoke wheels as opposed to the five-circle style wheels on the base model. The special edition of the Papavero, known only as the "Papavero Stealth Edition", will be available on UPlay for 40 UPlay points. The edition, as the name indicates, is supposedly effective in evading and eluding police.Ravi, Sinha (2013-08-11). Watch Dogs: Unlock The Papavero Stealth Edition in uPlay. GamingBolt.com. Retrieved 2014-01-21. Papavero (Stealth Edition)-WatchDogs.jpg|A front quarter view of the Stealth edition Papavero (Black Edition Side)-WatchDogs.png|The stealth edition in black Locations * May be found driven in The Loop district. * The Papavero may be parked at the roadside in The Loop district. * A dealership in the Mad Mile area, has a number of examples on display, including examples with iridescent paint. Trivia * This is the only car that has been shown to feature an Iridescent paint scheme. References See also * Papavero Category:A to Z Category:2-door coupés Category:Sports cars Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs